Cuando entré a su habitación
by manis.daniela
Summary: "Cuando entré a su habitación la vi sentada sobre la cama, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, uno que otro cabello fuera de su lugar y con la respiración intranquila. Mi querida Inglaterra había estado haciendo travesuras en mi ausencia y aquello no lo podía permitir el País del Amour". FranciaxFem!Inglaterra.


Ñe~

Este es el primer fanfic FrUk que escribo y, aunque en realidad me la imaginé con otros personajes, pensé que sería divertido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

Si Fem!Inglaterra no es de su agrado, me disculpo, pero la historia se me ocurrió de esa manera ^^

Esta historia posee contenido no apto para niños -lo menciono sólo por si acaso-.

Espero que les guste~

* * *

Cuando entré a su habitación, la vi sentada sobre la cama, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, uno que otro cabello fuera de su lugar y con la respiración intranquila.

Hubiera pasado por alto todo aquello si no fuera porque noté en la habitación una esencia fuera de lugar que me parecía familiar. Era su olor.

Un aroma que sólo ella poseía y que yo conocía bien a través de mis indagaciones y atrevimientos por adentrarme en aquella zona prohibida de Inglaterra, aquellos momentos calurosos en que ella se olvidaba de todo y me daba el placer de ubicarme entre sus muslos para deleitarla con mis _afectos_, cosa de la que sólo ella tenía el honor.

Me miró como siempre lo hacía y se puso de pie, buscando cualquier cosa con la que distraerse, haciendo comentarios triviales para buscar un buen tema de conversación y así despistarme, pasando por mencionar desde el clima hasta asuntos políticos, mencionando incluso un par de cantantes cuya popularidad iba aumentando entre la gente de su país.

De un cajón que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su armario sacó un ovillo de lana, un par de palillos y una confección a medio hacer que parecía ser una bufanda muy extraña o bien un chaleco, cualquiera de las dos hubiera parecido algo muy deprimente de ver, careciente de elegancia, algo digno de un simple aficionado o alguien que comenzaba aprender. En cualquier caso, ¿ella siquiera sabía tejer? No recuerdo haberla visto o escuchado hablar acerca de eso, tal vez porque le daba vergüenza.

Le sonreí mientras ella vagaba por la pieza, ahora en busca de otra de sus confecciones.

Me acerqué con lentitud hacia donde ella estaba, agachada buscando en una caja bajo su escritorio. Recitaba insultos en voz baja y gracias a eso me di cuenta de que empezó a tartamudear, intentando encogerse tanto como le fuera posible mientras escarbaba entre sus utensilios para manualidades y esas cosas. Y cuando ya estuve junto a ella me agaché para quedar a su altura y puse una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se tensó de inmediato, levantando una mano para deslizar sus lentes por el puente de su fina nariz, acomodándolos.

Una equivocación.

Fue en ese momento en el que tomé su mano y me la acerqué a los labios, sintiendo por mi mismo aquel perfume de mujer que dejaba en claro las travesuras que había cometido consigo misma.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Regañó.

-Querida, ¿podría preguntarte qué estabas haciendo?

-E-Ese no es tu problema...-Había desviado la mirada muy poco disimuladamente sin conseguir ocultar el creciente color rojo en su rostro.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pues, a mi no me parece que hayas estado haciendo nada, más bien, creo que estabas haciendo... _algo.-_ Dije, acariciando cada palabra, empezando a lamer con lentitud su dedo medio. -¿Hay... algo que quieras decirme?

-S-suelta mi mano, idiota- dijo en un intento por zafarse de mi agarre.

-¿No te gustaría que yo hiciera _un par de cosas_ por ti? Aprovechando que estoy aquí contigo y... no me negaré a nada de lo que me pidas.- Me acerqué a su oído respirando con calma, dejando que mi aliento acariciara sus oídos y la hiciera vacilar por unos instantes-. _A nada_.

-F-Francis...- gimió, agachando la cabeza.

-Si necesitabas algo de cariño sólo tenías que pedírmelo. Yo nunca me negaría ante una dama tan hermosa como tú.

Se quedó en silencio, respirando profundo y cerrando los ojos, seguramente concibiendo pensamientos indecorosos -lo supuse por las expresiones de disgusto que hizo-, no podía dejar pasar por alto el ayudarla a conceder aquellos deseos prohibidos.

-Mi bella _Angleterre_ -le rodeé la cintura con un brazo, apegándola a mí-, deja que el hermano mayor de Europa se ocupe de satisfacer tus..._ necesidades._

-Idiota del vino -se quejó, volteándose para mirarme-, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Así, con su aprobación, de dispuse a besarla con todo el amor que se merecía alguien como ella, haciendo vagar a mis manos traviesas, por aquel lugar tan privilegiado como era el de entre sus piernas, haciéndola sentir tan satisfecha como para que no volviera a meter sus manos por donde a mí me gustaba tocarla. Sólo yo podía hacerla sentir así.


End file.
